


What Was I Thinking

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Avery Series [7]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Avery doesn't follow directions yet again and enlists Hardison's help to cover it up. The problem? It's hard to cover up when you live with a group of thieves.
Series: Avery Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/120231
Kudos: 1





	What Was I Thinking

Avery slowly walks into Nate’s apartment, sighing and slouching down in one of the seats at the table. She hears a sound and she turns to see Hardison walk into the room and over to his computer. Hardison looks over and sees Avery sitting at the table, a sly grin on her face. He furrows his eyebrows, knowing when Eliot gets the same smirk he’s going to end up doing something he doesn’t want to do. 

“Hey, Hardison. You’re, like, the best hacker around right?” Avery asks Hardison with a raise of her brow, standing up and walking over to where Hardison is sitting at the counter. 

“Uh, yeah…why?” Hardison says slowly and suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Avery. 

“So, you could make speeding tickets disappear right?” Avery asks, giving Hardison a hopeful grin and raising her eyebrows. Hardison grins, chuckling, and shakes his head. 

“Oh, no. Not happening,” Hardison says, shaking a finger at Avery. Avery’s shoulders slump and she puts a pout on her lips, pleading with her eyes. Hardison shakes his head vigorously. “No way.   
Eliot will kill me.”

“Come on Hardison. I wasn’t supposed to be driving the Challenger while dad was gone…” Avery begs and grabs hardison’s arm and gives him her full puppy dog look.

“But you did anyways,” Hardison finishes for her, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

“Yes. And I didn’t realize how fast I was going and I got pulled over and was given a ticket. When dad finds out he’s gonna be pissed,” Avery says with a nod of her head, leaning forward earnestly   
and pulling out the ticket from her pocket and setting it on the counter. Hardison sighs. 

“So, I help you and Eliot finds out, because he will find out, and he gets pissed at me,” Hardison counters, pointing a finger at her and quirking a brow.

“Or you don’t help me out and dad finds out, gets pissed, and becomes grumpy; which then means you still have to deal with dad being pissy and grumpy. Only this way, I’ll be pissy and grumpy   
too,” Avery argues, raising her eyebrows and picking up the ticket and holding it out to Hardison with a smile on her face. Hardison stares at her, pursing his lips. His shifts his eyes to the ticket in   
Avery’s hands and sighs.

“Fine,” Hardison says with a roll of his eyes, taking the ticket and going to work on his computer to make it disappear. 

LEVERAGE

Eliot walks into Nate’s apartment, just getting back from his day trip. Hardison and Parker are playing video games on the TV while Avery is sitting in a chair watching; Nate and Sophie are sitting at   
the kitchen counter talking. His gaze shifts over to Avery and his eyes narrow at her before he puts a neutral expression on his face. She seems off but Eliot can’t quite put his finger on why yet. His   
glances over at Hardison to get the same feeling from the Hacker before talking to Avery.

“So everything go okay today?” Eliot asks his daughter, looking back over at her. Avery’s head shoots over at him.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty boring,” Avery says with a shrug of her shoulders as she forces a smile. “I…was hanging out with Hardison for most of the day.

“Yeah? How was that?” Eliot asks with a raise of his brow before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. 

“Boring,” Avery says with a scrunch of her nose, shrugging her shoulders.

“Fun,” Hardison replies at the same time as Avery. They look over at each other, eyes widening a little. Eliot pulls out a beer and turns around to look at them, furrowing his eyebrows. Avery and   
Hardison look back at him, smiling. 

“Right,” Eliot says slowly, narrowing his eyes at them. “You sure nothing happened?”

“Nope,” Avery and Hardison say in unison, shaking their heads. Eliot stares them down, knowing they’re hiding something. Avery sighs.

“I mean, Hardison just showed me some hacking stuff, but nothing else really happened,” Avery replies with a wave of her hand before shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Hardison,” Eliot warns, shifting his gaze over to Hardison and sends him a glare. Hardison’s eyes go wide and he holds his hands up.

“Hey, I was just showing her how to hack into the TV and stuff. Nothing major,” Hardison saysd with a wave of his hands before he points towards the TV. Eliot grunts and then walks into the other   
room. Avery and Hardison share a look and their shoulders sag in relief. Hardison pauses the game he’s playing and walks over to the kitchen to get another orange soda for himself. Avery moves to sit   
next to Parker, engaging her in conversation. Nate looks behind himself at Hardison as he shuts the fridge. As Hardison turns around, he freezes when he sees Nate and Sophie staring at him. 

“What?” Hardison asks, looking between Nate and Sophie and a nervous smile appears on his face. 

“So, what did she do that you’re hiding?” Nate asks Hardison, raising an eyebrow and not taking his eyes off Hardison. 

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hardison stumbles out with a shake of his head. Nate looks over at Sophie who is smiling. Sophie looks over at Hardison.

“You are both acting guilty. So, I’m thinking Avery did something and you helped her cover it up,” Sophie says with a quirk of her brow as she points at Hardison. Hardison looks between Nate and   
Sophie, knowing he’s not going to be able to fool either one of them let alone both of them. 

“Well…you see…” Hardison begins trying to find a way to tell them what happened when Eliot’s angry voice stops him.

“Avery! What the hell is this?!” Eliot shouts, holding up her ticket as he walks into the room. Everyone turns to look at Eliot. Avery’s eyes grow huge.

“Uh…I…How did you find that?” she stutters out nervously as she quickly glances at Hardison before looking back at her dad.

“I tripped over the trash can and everything spilled out. Not that it matters. A speeding ticket?” Eliot growls out, scowling and jutting the ticket towards Avery. “In my Challenger?!”

“Well, you see…I…it…” Avery stutters out after laughing nervously. The teenager stands up and tries to find something to say.

“I told you not to drive my Challenger when I was gone,” Eliot growls with a scowl on his face, taking a few steps towards his daughter.

“It wasn’t really that fast…” Avery says sheepishly, holding her hands up placating. 

“Not…? Not that fast? You were going eighty! In a sixty-five! What were you thinking?!” Eliot shouts as he waves the ticket in the air. He points the ticket at Avery as he continues talking. “You are   
paying for this.”

“Um…okay…” Avery says with a nod, glancing at Hardison. Eliot notices this and looks over at Hardison, seeing the nervous look on his face and remembering their earlier strange behavior. 

“He did his thing and got rid of it didn’t he?” Eliot asks Avery as he closes his eyes before looking at her but pointing the ticket at Hardison. 

“Um…” Avery says, biting her lip but ending in a nervous laugh. 

“I’m dead,” Hardison mumbles, his eyes wide. Nate and Sophie share a look, an amused smirk on each of their faces. Hardison begins slowly backing up and inching towards the door.

“Freeze!” Eliot says as he sees Hardison move out of the corner of his eye and shifts his hard stare to Hardison who does just as he’s ordered. Hardison looks over at Eliot, a nervous smile on his   
face.

“Dammit Hardison! What were you thinking?!” Eliot asks his scowl still on his face and waving the ticket at the hacker. 

“Uh…I was thinking…uh…” Hardison stammers, looking over at Avery. Avery tilts her head and nods it to the door slightly. “That we’ve got something to do.”

Hardison turns and runs towards the door, Avery close at his heels. Eliot growls and takes off after the two of them. Parker stands up and watches them run out the door. Nate and Sophie share a   
look before shaking their heads and lounging back in their seats.

“Dammit Avery! Dammit Hardison!” Eliot shouts as he runs into the hall after them. Hardison and Avery’s own shouts can be heard slowly becoming quieter as they get further away. Nate and   
Sophie share another look, smiling. Parker looks over at Nate and Sophie.

“I probably shouldn’t tell Eliot that I broke one of his knives then,” Parker says as she scrunches her nose up.

“How did you…?” Sophie starts with a raise of her brow but then stops herself, shaking her head.

“No Parker. You most definitely should not tell Eliot that,” Nate replies, shaking his own head before getting up from his seat and walking towards the door, hoping to prevent a double murder.


End file.
